


Wet Dreams

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [48]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Consensual Somnophilia, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Over the span of their relationship, Peter has learned to love his partners more unorthodox quirks.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Kabigon | Snorlax
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Wet Dreams

"Sumo," Peter called, hands pushing against the substantial belly of the sleeping Snorlax. As usual, the heavy Pokemon barely reacted to his Trainer's calls and happily slept on.

With a groan, Peter stopped his futile attempts of waking his oldest friend and let himself drop on top of the soft belly. It was already midday, and they were _supposed_ to be on their way for lunch with Peter's family. But Sumo hated his Pokeball, asleep or not, and Peter never quite got the hang out of waking the Snorlax when it was one of his many, _many_ nap times. "Mom's gonna _kill_ us," he mumbled into the soft fur before turning his head to better glare at the drooling face of his partner. "You're the worst."

His voice lacked any malice - indeed it rather sounded fond of the Pokemon. It was hard to be truly angry at Sumo at any given time, least of all when his face was all lax and adorable like that. For a few long moments, Peter simply looked at him, his hands idly rubbing the soft belly of his partner. "I better call her then," he finally said and extracted himself from his comfortable position. Every single part of Sumo's body was perfect to lean on and cuddle closer, which the fit young man simply adored.

They were a weird pair, the two of them. Sumo was a typical Snorlax, maybe even on the bigger side, all round and chubby and utterly cute in his own way. Peter, on the other hand, was hardly of average height, with a shock of bleached blonde hair, tanned skin and a well-trained body. He clearly took pride in his surfer-boy appearance and was also the reason Sumo himself was well-groomed most of the times. Really, if it wasn't for him, the lazy thing would have matted fur all over.

Good thing that Peter loved to brush that lovely body.

The call was quickly made. Peter had caught Sumo when he was a teen and still living with his parents, so his mom knew exactly why Peter couldn't make it. She still ranted in her typical manner, about Pokemon and how they ought to accept their Pokeballs when it came to travel, before making sure that the next lunch would be held over at Peter's own place. "Sure, mom," Peter said placidly like he always did. Why his mother still tried to get him to visit her, he would never understand. Ever since moving out, he'd only made it to half of their weekly lunches - those that he hosted.

" _You should really try to talk to Sumo again, Peter,_ " she said as her farewell before ending the call. It was good that it was voice-only - Peter rather thought she'd have come over just to slap him over the head for the eye-roll he gave that statement.

"Well, I guess you just missed out on mom's lunch," he said as he re-entered his bedroom. It was, by necessity, the biggest room in his ground-level apartment, with direct access to the garden big enough for the Snorlax to fit through. It was meant to be the living room, but with a Pokemon that wouldn't budge on his stance on Pokeballs, Peter needed the space for his bed and Sumo's many cushions. Standing in front of his sleeping friend, Peter considered him for a bit before kicking off his shoes and join him.

"You're lucky that you're cute," he said, already making himself comfortable on Sumo's belly, face squished against the soft fur and one leg thrown over. In his sleep, Sumo grumbled and shifted a bit, and then one arm came up to cover Peter and hold him in place like some weird teddy bear. Snickering, Peter gave Sumo's chest a rub and a scratch, which elected even more grumbling from the Snorlax. "That's the spot, huh?"

Yes, Peter definitely loved to get his hands all over him. So what, sue him - it wasn't like Sumo didn't like it just as much as he did. Even when he was asleep, the Snorlax had his ways to show it - case in point when Peter's foot bumped against something when he stretched a bit, his toes pressing against the familiar expanse of warm skin.

Sumo huffed before going back to his soft snores and Peter, well. Peter was suddenly a lot less sorry about missing lunch with his family.

Humming, the trainer stretched his leg a bit more, his toes wiggling and flexing against the growing erection of his Pokemon. Being in a relationship with a Snorlax was often quite taxing, especially for a young man like him - with Sumo sleeping so very often, it was a lucky day indeed for the Pokemon to get nice and hard. At least when Sumo was awake he never failed to react to Peter's touches, but when asleep? Entirely hit and miss.

And Peter wasn't about to waste such an obvious, delicious hit.

"I got you, buddy," he told his Snorlax and pressed a kiss onto his chest before sliding off of his belly. There was a trust there, between the two - it had always been there, now that he thought about it. Sinking between Sumo's spread legs, hands running alongside his crotch and the half-hard cock poking out of his pouch, Peter smiled to himself, prideful because he could do this. Because Sumo trusted him to take care of his needs.

And if that involved Peter getting off as well, then more power to them, right?

"Looks like a nice dream you have there, Sumo," he murmured, fingers brushing the thick shaft in front of him. It was slowly gaining in length and girth as Sumo got harder, hurried up by Peter's touches. The warm skin was a slightly darker shade of beige than the belly of the Snorlax, with a healthy blush throughout. The glans was roundish and flared, foreskin already pulled down to reveal the reddish tip. He was just about to lean forward and run his tongue along the cockhead when with a last huff Sumo's balls dropped out of the Snorlax' pouch, hanging heavy and massive underneath the cock.

It was a sight he couldn't quite resist, which was why his first kiss landed on them rather than the cock, tongue licking over the soft skin as he mapped them out with just his mouth.

Sumo made a grumbling sound that was intensely satisfying to listen to. And maybe, in the beginning, when they'd just started to explore the feelings of _want_ for each other, this had been a bit weird: Sumo, sleeping and Peter, having his way with him. Now, however, it was a sure way to make Peter even more horny for his Snorlax. His hands dropped down to cup the heavy balls of his Pokemon, fingers massaging as he continued to kiss and lick the expanse of them before moving upwards, wetting the underside of Sumo's shaft. His partner was a big boy, and that didn't stop with his weight - Sumo's cock was as long as Peter's underarm, and nearly as thick as well. His hand couldn't reach all the way around the base of the shaft, and even right underneath the cockhead he had a hard time to do so. Fitting the glans in his mouth was a skill hard-earned, but oh so handy - the grumbling rose in volume as he sucked on it, tongue playing with the hole as he slurped around it, lips stretched tautly.

With a soft plop, Peter let go of the cockhead and took a moment to appreciate the wet sheen on it. Another lick caught the musky drop of precum oozing out of the twitching hole before he stood up to grab one of the tubs of lubricant to coat the rest of Sumo's cock with, all the while peppering small kisses over it. When Sumo's whole length was glistening and slippery to the touch, Peter stripped down, his own cock hard and eager between his legs.

Getting onto the cock was one of the more exciting parts of having sex with a Snorlax. There was only very few porn out there that featured the massive Pokemon, and those were mostly the outlandish type that had Peter cringing. The best way was to simply keep his own asshole nice and stretched with daily exercise - his mother would get a stroke if she ever found the stash of adult toys Peter hid underneath his bed. But even then he had to prep himself first, making sure to work himself open with one hand, the other slowly stroking Sumo's erection. Constant attention was another thing he'd had to get used to with a sleeping partner - take too much time, and whatever erotic dream Sumo had would change into something else, resulting in huge disappointment.

Today was a good day, though - when Peter was finished lubing himself up, Sumo was still hard and straining, ready to be straddled. Climbing his partner, Peter let out a giddy laugh as he positioned himself and slowly sat down until he could feel Sumo's cockhead pressing against his asshole. With a sigh, Peter pushed down and _moaned_ with the soft burn of the stretch. His lustful sound was echoed by Sumo, who grunted in his sleep, shifting slightly into a more slumped position that eased Peter's slow descent. "Good boy, Sumo," Peter breathed, eyes half-closed and hips moving jerkily back and forth. More than once he stopped and waited for the stretch to become comfortable. Twice he adjusted Sumo's cock with his hands until it slid into him more smoothly. Minutes passed until he was finally sitting properly on his Pokemon, asshole fully stretched around Sumo's twitching cock and his flat stomach visibly bulging.

Looking down on himself, Peter hissed with arousal, cock twitching and drooling onto Sumo's vast belly.

"That's it, right, bud?" he said, despite Sumo being asleep still. He leaned forward, hands pushing against the belly, and arched his back in a forward motion, eyes fluttering shut from the sensation. He could clearly feel the massive cock sliding out of him until only the flared cockhead rested in his ass. With a groan, Peter moved back again and shuddered when the cock slid back home, pressing all the way against his inner walls. "Fuck, yes," he hissed and repeated the slow motion, patiently riding his Pokemon until every move was smooth and easy and hit his prostrate just _so_. "Ungh, so _good_ , Sumo..."

He went on faster over time, soon sweating from the exercise, his muscles working to keep him up on his Snorlax, to keep him moving, and soon he was clinging tightly onto Sumo, bouncing up and down with his head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth wide open as he shamelessly moaned in pleasure. It was a different kind of sexy altogether - nothing at all like when Sumo was awake and actually putting in some effort himself. Not that Peter didn't like those times; he loved all the kinds of sex he could have with his partner. But this, this gave him all the power, and he took it gladly, riding himself raw, every downward move causing the cockhead to punch against his prostrate, the thick shaft creating delicious friction that pooled low in Peter's belly, ready to burst out. And Sumo was enjoying this too, in his own way - he was drooling lots, grunting and groaning softly in his sleep, cock twitching and hands grasping. Peter laughed breathlessly before clamping down _hard_ on Sumo with the next bounce, and fuck, that was far too much. With a yell he came, hot ropes of cum shooting out of his throbbing cock and onto Sumo's belly, but he kept moving, kept gyrating his hips with jerky moves until Sumo let out a deep, vibrating moan. Bucking up into Peter's ass, the Snorlax came, quickly filling Peter with his thick seed before the trainer could dismount him.

"F-fuck," Peter gasped, bending forwards to release some of the sudden pressure in his stomach. The massive cock slid out of him, still pumping out Sumo's cum, and man, but that'd be a bitch to later clean up. Peter laughed again, face pressed against Sumo's chest and just breathing, his heart still racing from his own orgasm.

By the time he wasn't gasping for breath anymore, Sumo had calmed down as well, resting peacefully again. Peter was loath to get up himself, cuddling up to his sleeping Snorlax despite the nasty feeling of drying cum on his skin. He was just about to get a couple of hours of sleep for himself when the sound of the doorbell disturbed him, followed by loud knocking.

"Peter! Surprise!" Because of-fucking-course his mother had to come in the worst possible moment.

**Author's Note:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
